


i’m here

by cloudykozume



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Osasuna, Panic Attacks, Post Time Skip, Sad, SakuAtsu, Visual Hallucinations, atsumu needs a hug, auditory hallucinations, like wtf am i doing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: just read to find out :,)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	i’m here

Sakusa Kiyoomi was many things. He was quiet, blunt, definitely an introvert, a germaphobe, the list goes on.

But to Miya Atsumu, he was everything.

He was the first beam of sunlight at 6:38 am, he was the sugar in his coffee, the summer breeze that made his hair fly in every direction possible. He was the taste of citrus left in his mouth after they shared a kiss full of love and adoration, he was the good part of his bad days, he was his world. 

Atsumu never failed to brag to his friends about how great Kiyoomi was. His name would always pop up, no matter the subject. And his friends would just smile at how smitten he was. 

There were also downsides to being open about his relationship though. He chose to ignore them, he didn’t mind the judgmental stares he would get from strangers or the questions he would get from children, who’s parents were quick to shove them away saying, “We don’t talk to crazy people, sweetie.”

“Crazy people? What the hell is she talking about, Omi-kun?” Atsumu pouts, not really feeling down about the rude comment. He is a bit confused though.

Kiyoomi takes his hand and give it a small squeeze. “Don’t mind, her ignorance will come back to haunt her.”

“You sound evil, you know?” Atsumu snickers at the glare Kiyoomi shoots at him.

~

Later back at their apartment, Atsumu falls into his bed, immediately curling up next to Kiyoomi.

“Remember we got dinner with Tobio-kun and and Shou-kun tomorrow.” Atsumu mumbles into Kiyoomi’s chest.

Kiyoomi only hums in response, playing with strands of Atsumu’s hair.

They both fall asleep quickly, wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

Atsumu’s eyes snap open at the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He groan as he turns it off, stretching in the process. 

“Good morning Omi-“ He cuts himself off when he realizes Kiyoomi isn’t in bed next to him. Ignoring the pit in his stomach, he shrugs it off and climbs out of bed.

He slowly goes through his morning routine, humming softly to himself. He makes a quick breakfast, gets ready, and goes on his daily run. When he gets back, he takes a shower because he knows Kiyoomi will give him hell for skipping out on one.

Once he done, he decides to call Kiyoomi. He hasn’t seen him all morning and he’s beginning to worry.

Kiyoomi doesn’t pick up.

Instead of panicking, Atsumu try’s to recall if Kiyoomi had somewhere to be this morning. Nothing in particular comes to mind.

He can’t push away the worry now, he lets himself think of all the bad things that could’ve happened to Kiyoomi. 

What if he ran away?

Does he not love me anymore?

What if he’s seriously hurt?

“Kiyoomi!” He cries out, his usually steady hands are now shaking.

He calls out his name what feels like a million more times, curling up on the bed. He’s been reduced to a shaking mess, sobbing into Kiyoomi’s pillow.

Then suddenly there’s a pair of arms lifting him up. And his face in being pressed to a warm chest. 

He inhales.

Citrus. It’s Kiyoomi.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Atsumu.” Kiyoomi tightly holds onto the sobbing mess in his arms.

“I went on a run and my phone died, I’m so sorry. I should’ve left a note.” He comforts Atsumu by rubbing his back just the way he likes.

Atsumu isn’t crying anymore, but he’s still shaking. Kiyoomi takes his face into his hands and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m here.” 

And Atsumu immediately feels better.

~

Atsumu fixes this last button on his shirt before turning to Kiyoomi who’s been dressed for almost 30 minutes now. 

“I look good, dont I Omi-kun?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“Whatever you say, babe.”

Atsumu laughs and makes his way over to Kiyoomi and they make their way out of their apartment.

Somewhere along the way, Atsumu threads his fingers through Kiyoomi’s. He slowly swings their hands as the talk. Well, Atsumu is doing most of the talking, Kiyoomi either hums in approval or jabs a finger into Atsumu’s side. 

Atsumu chooses to ignore the uncomfortable stares he’s getting from the people he’s walking past. Nothing will ruin this night, nothing.

The restaurant that they’re meeting Shouyou and Tobio at comes into view and only then does he realize just how hungry he is.

“I’m staving, Omi! I cant wait to get inside!” Kiyoomi hums.

“Atsumu-san!” Shouyou greets with his signature smile, the blinding one.

“Hello Shou-kun!” He smiles back.

“Tobio, how nice to see you. It’s been some time. I cant remember, who was it that landed the winning spike again?” 

Tobio glares at Atsumu. “I hate you.”

The group bursts into fits of laughter as the waitress comes up to seat them. Atsumu gets this feeling of disappointment when they dont even greet Kiyoomi.

“How many tonight?” She asks, a warm smile on her face.

“Four please.” Atsumu answers.

They all turn to Atsumu with confusion clear on their faces. “Oh, you must be waiting for someone!” The waitress says.

“Right this way.” Tobio and Shouyou exchange looks, looks that Atsumu and Kiyoomi try to ignore to the best of their abilities.

“I’ll be back when the other member of your party comes in.” And with that the women walks off to greet the other costumers.

Atsumu grabs a menu from the center of the table and begins to scan through it. Kiyoomi is being quiet, well he always is. But there’s just something off about his attitude, he seems... down.

Shouyou and Tobio just stare at him, they watch him talk to Kiyoomi and look through the menu. When Atsumu notices he gives them a soft laugh.

“You guys are acting kinda funny, why don’t you look through your menus?” 

Shouyou is the first one to speak up. “I’m sorry, its just-“ He pauses, trying to find the right words. “Who are you talking to?”

Apparently those were the wrong words because they only seemed to anger Atsumu. 

“I’m talking to my boyfriend, Kiyoomi. Who else would I be talking to?” He asked, a small bit of offense to his voice.

Shouyou’s eyes widened. “Oh! How rude of me, i’m sorry Kiyoomi.” 

Tobio now looked at Shouyou like he was crazy. “What are you-“

“So how have you two been?” Shouyou continues, hitting Tobio with his knee, a cue for him to shut up.

Atsumu perks up at this. “Oh we’ve been doing great!” 

Atsumu continues to talk about Kiyoomi and him and Shouyou listens with a genuine smile on his face. Tobio wears a smaller smile, although he’s still confused as to what’s going on.

The waitress eventually comes back, frowning a bit. “You’re other member still hasn’t shown up? Well that’s ok, I’ll just take your orders then! What can I get for-“

“Excuse me, but he’s already here.”

“Oh, is he in the bathroom?”

Atsumu slams his fist on the table, startling Shouyou and waitress, it also gains the attention of a few near by tables.

“He’s sitting right next to me, are you blind or something? I’m sorry but I don’t appreciate how rude you’re being to my boyfriend.” Atsumu is really mad and Shouyou can tell because he isn’t yelling. He’s talking through gritted teeth.

The waitress trembles ever so slightly at the man seething at her. She looks over at the two other boys as a small cry for help. Tobio immediately jumps in.

“I’m so sorry about our friend here.” He chuckles, nervously before turning to Atsumu.

“What is your problem.” He whisper shouts, Atsumu ignores him.

“Apologize to Kiyoomi or I’m leaving.”

“Atsumu please-“ Shouyou tries to calm him down, but nothing seems to be working. Atsumu just glares at him.

“No! This has been going on long enough, everyone I meet looks at me and Kiyoomi like we’re a couple of freaks or something!”

“Atsumu look at your hand!” Shouyou says, and Atsumu gives him a confused look.

“What about it-“

It’s wrapped tightly around the waitress’s wrist. A ring of red is already starting to form.

“She can press charges against you, you know that right?!” Tobio scolds. “Now let her go and lets leave.”

Atsumu practically throws the women’s wrist and she hurries off, trying to soothe the burning.

“Who does she think she is?” Atsumu growls and that’s it for Tobio.

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Tobio-“

“No! Shouyou don’t stop me. Atsumu, this ‘Kiyoomi’ person you’re blabbering about,” he uses air quotes around the word “Kiyoomi”.

“He isn’t real.”

“Tobio!” Shouyou yells, grabbing his arm.

Atsumu looks absolutely mortified, his head slowly turns to his right and sure enough, there was nothing but empty space.

“What?” He says in a hushed voice.

“Atsumu, have you considered seeing a therapist?” Shouyou reaches out to grab his hand only for his to be slapped.

Shouyou flinches, Tobio stands up and grabs Atsumu by the collar of his shirt. 

“Don’t you ever touch him again! You hear me?!” 

Atsumu is absolutely red. He draws back his fist and punches Tobio, hard. The tables around them flee the scene and someone calls out for help.

“Please stop!” Shouyou cries out.

Tobio regains his balance and punches Atsumu straight in the gut. He doubles over in pain for a few seconds but then he’s back to throwing punches. The both of them are eventually pulled back by the staff and Tobio stops resisting but Atsumu won’t let up. 

He kicks in screams, only letting one word fall from lips.

“KIYOOMI!”

He breaks free from the arms holding him back and he dashes out the door. And he doesn’t stop running until he’s back in the safety of his apartment. He slams his bedroom door shut and jumps straight into his bed. He lets himself cry again and he impatiently waits for Kiyoomi to come back and tell him everything’s ok. 

He waits for Kiyoomi to pull him into a warm embrace and rub his back, play with his hair, and shower him with kisses. Just like always.

Hours pass and none of that happens. Kiyoomi doesn’t even call.

“He isn’t real!”

The words echo through Atsumu’s brain, making him feel sick. Tobio had to have been lying, right? There’s no way.

Atsumu frantically grabs his phone out of his coat pocket and searches for Kiyoomi’s contact.

There isn’t one.

“What?!” He shakes his head in disbelief.

He then decides to call the next person to come to mind. He waits, the person answers after three rings.

“‘Tsumu! What’s up?”

“‘Samu-“ He chokes out through his sobs.

Osamu stands up from where he’s been sitting on the couch and Suna gives him a questioning look. He holds up a finger and offers an apologetic smile.

“Are you ok?”

“I went out to dinner with Shouyou and Tobio-“ Another sob and Osamu can already tell where this is going.

“Was Kiyoomi with you?” His mouth burns when the name leaves his tongue.

“Yes! But everyone ignored him and then when I stood up for him, they all looked at me like I was insane! Am I insane, ‘Samu?!”

Osamu bites his lip. “No, ‘Tsumu. You’re not insane.”

“Then why does everyone treat me like I am?” Atsumu sounds positively pitiful.

Osamu sighs. “I’m gonna come over, ok? Wait up for me.”

“Ok.” Atsumu sniffles and hangs up.

Osamu buries his face in his hands and Suna is quick to comfort him. “Who’s Kiyoomi?” He questions, pressing a light kiss to his neck.

Osamu really doesn’t want to talk about him, but he knows he’ll have to explain sooner or later. He decides sooner is better.

“Atsumu was never the best at making friends, he usually just hung around me.” He explains, Suna nods.

“So he imagined Kiyoomi. It was harmless at first. I mean, he was a kid. Almost every kid had an imaginary friend. But then as he grew up, he only seemed to get more attached to Kiyoomi.”

Suna urges him to keep going. “And when Atsumu got really depressed, he started talking to himself more. He always told me he was talking to Kiyoomi.”

“This became an issue when we got to high school, people started picking on him, you know that much.”

Suna nods, remembering the teasing Atsumu would endure. He never knew the reason though.

“So that’s when I started hating Kiyoomi. I know he isn’t real but I can’t help but loath him. He’s put my brother through so fucking much and no matter what I say or do, it won’t change the fact that Atsumu believes that Kiyoomi is real.”

“So that’s when I knew I needed to accept him. As much as I hate it, I can’t do anything about it. I can only help him get though his slumps.

Suna kisses his cheek. “You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Osamu nods before going to pack an overnight bag, after that he heads to Atsumu’s.

Atsumu is a wreck. He isn’t crying anymore but he’s shaking like crazy. He’s curled up like a small child hiding from the mosters under the bed. 

“Please hurry up and come home Kiyoomi.”

Moments pass by and Atsumu eventually falls asleep. He knows that Osamu will scold him for falling asleep before he got there but he’ll deal with that when the time comes.

He can sense a warmth covering him but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. So he just sleeps, he feels strangely at ease.

But even as he sleeps, Atsumu can swear that he hears the faintest of voices.

“It’s time to let me go.”


End file.
